Awakening
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: Steve awakens on a small chunk of dirt in the sky. There is a single tree in sight. Below him is the Overworld, yet it is too far down to reach safely. Will Steve's Depression and Loneliness get the better of him? Or will he beat the odds and survive the terrible rigours of the Sky and beat Skyblock? Rated T for Teenage Themes and Suicidal Mentions. Ex Nihilo mod referenced.
1. Awakening

_Awakening_

_Day One: Awakening_

_This morning I awoke on a dirt block high in the sky. My whole body hurt, especially my head. I was lying on the ground. Looking around, I thought I was on an Island at first. Then I realised there was no sound of water breaking on the shore.I leapt to my feet and rushed to the edge of the "Island". Below me was the clouds. Thick and fluffy, dark and menacing. Void Clouds. I knew then that if I tried to leave before my time I would die. No coming back. I turned back towards the island. There was a single chest with a note nailed to it on one wing of the island. On the other there was an Oak Tree. I went and punched the tree, taking out the logs one by one. Then I went to work on the leaves. By the time I'd finished I had 3 apples, 2 saplings and 6 log blocks. Hungry, I ate one of the apples. That stifled the pangs of hunger. I went over to the chest and had a look at it. It was top quality workmanship and in peak. I read the note on the top of it._

"_**For you" –N**_

_Was all it said. I puzzled over who "N" was briefly but the basic survival instincts of every adventurer kicked in. I opened the chest. Inside there was a block of ice and a bucket of lava. Instinct told me exactly what to do. I dug and L-shaped trench in two directions from a centre point. Two blocks in each direction. At the centre point I dug one block down. At the place closest to where I would plant my saplings, I placed. Down the block of ice. In the place closest to the chest, I placed the bucket of lava. Then I went over and broke the ice, releasing the water. I then used the logs to make planks and then a wooden pickaxe. I used the pick to collect cobblestone for a while, till the pick broke. I'd gained roughly a stack. I built a set of stone tools. After that I realised that I should replant one of my saplings. Then I looked around my little island, my home. Before I was put on it, it was "**Terra Nullius**". Now it was deserving of a new name. I chose to name it "**Ex Nihilo**", Spanish for "From Nothing". It was appropriate. I was beginning from nothing and making a new life. I went to the edge and I started building from it, using my spare stone to make a small house. It was only 2x2 inside but it was cozy so that if it rained I'd be warm and dry. Speaking of rain, there were plenty of clouds in the sky. And plenty of moisture in the air. I ran back to my chest and moved it and my Workbench into my house. With the rain coming I didn't want them out in the rain. I looked in my chest. I had about 9 pieces of wooden planks. Using that I crafted a Barrel and placed it just next to my house where the rain could reach it. Then I went inside to wait out the rain._

_**Pitter patter**__, __the rain came falling down. During the rainstorm I kept an eye on my barrel. Soon it was full to the brim. I ran out to it with my bucket and emptied it out. I then quickly dug a 2x2 area in the ground and blocked off the part where the water would fall off the edge. I wouldn't need that anytime soon. Then I placed the water from the bucket in one corner. Once more the barrel filled up while it was raining and I placed that water in the opposite corner in the square, making an infinite water source. I knew that it would be useful for making things later. After the rain stopped I went out and mined out a stack of Cobblestone. My tree had also grown. I punched out the bottomost log and made it into planks using those planks and my workbench I made a crook. I went back out to the tree and slashed my crook through the leaves. The leaves disintegrated. Some dropped saplings, some dropped apples. However all dropped something. Luck, I suppose. But as I slashed my crook through the 4th last set of leaves a large worm dropped out. That was what I was looking for. A silkworm. I quickly destroyed the rest of the tree and waited for it to grow. Once it grew I placed the silkworm in one of the blocks and went to my house to wait. Inside I made a furnace and used it to turn two of my logs into charcoal. Using that charcoal I turned 16 blocks of my cobblestone into pure stone. By that time the silkworm's work was done. What the silkworm was doing was turning the leaves into string. I smashed all the leaves, getting several string, enough for 3 pieces of wool. I also got 4 silkworms from the exercise. Using the wool I crafted from the string, I made a bed. I placed it down in the only spare room I had in the small house. As I set it down a small book fell out of it's cover. I looked inside it. In it there was a feather and an ink sack with it. A Diary. So I wrote down my day. And that is what you've just read. Whoever you are, wherever you are. Come back tomorrow and you may just find another book. I'll throw the book off of the edge of the island and, wherever you are, when you find it look up and know that I'm up there. If no books come tomorrow or one day they stop, know that I am dead. Well, I'll only be able to commit suicide. You'll find my body, no matter what I do. If you find a way to contact me, I'll look forward to it. Till next time you read one of my diaries, _

_Farewell stranger,_

_StormcloakMC._

2


	2. Land Ho

**_Awakening_**

**_Day 2: Land_**_**Ho**_

_Today, as I woke up and left my small house, I noticed a quite alarming peculiarity. There was an island of sand over to the left of where my first tree was. I grabbed my pick and started mining cobblestone. Once I had about 32 I made them into slabs. I now had 64 cobblestone slabs. Crouching I placed those slabs so that they mimicked the bottom half of a block. I knew I could walk on it but Mobs couldn't spawn on it, even though it wasn't lit up. As I neared the clump of sand I noticed that there was no solid block underneath the sand pile and I knew that placing a block next to it would make the sand fall down. That also meant I couldn't mine the cactus on that island. But I could open the chest. There was a note on this chest too. It said,_

**_You're doing well. I'm always watching you. Keep it up. –N_**

_Again I briefly wondered who this mysterious N was. But again my survival instincts took over. I opened up the chest. Inside there were 10 blocks of obsidian and some sugarcane. Taking it all, I took one last regretful look at the Cactus and went back to my island. As I got back to my island I slipped on the edge of my infinite pool and fell in. That's when I figured out how to collect the cactus and the sand. If I gathered more wood and cobblestone then I would be able to build a platform beneath the island and gather all the sand as it fell. I could then use that platform as a mob spawning zone and I would be able to gather mob drops. I could also use the bridge I built out as a mob spawn zone at night and a way to spawn mobs during the day. If I built a structure on there with a roof and very dim lighting then it would be perfect for facing down mobs and gathering their drops. So I set to work. I cut down my tree and planted a new sapling. Then I went and mined cobblestone. I did this for 3 trees. Then I was ready. I converted half of my resources into planks and the other half I left as raw material. Then, taking my bucket, I put a source block of water over the edge and slowly went down it. As I went down I would place raw blocks of cobblestone for an anchor to my island. Once I was far enough down, I started expanding the bridge across to underneath the Sand Island. Soon a large platform stretched under the Island. Curious, I looked down. This close to the Void Cloud, I could see through to the Overworld. Below me was a rather large town, must be your town stranger. It was very close. I wonder what it looks like from below. You'll have to tell me one day stranger. Anyway, I jumped back into the water and went back up to my island. I then ran across to the Sand Island and harvested the Cacti, making the island fall, taking me with it. At least the Cacti went into my pack. I quickly gathered up all the sand and went and put it in my chest. After seeing how close the Overworld was to me, I took two pieces of my string and crafted a fishing rod. After I did I heard a __**pop**__ from behind me. I turned around. On my bed there was a new book, ink sack and quill. And that is today's story. Once I have finished writing this, I will lower it down on my fishing rod. Then, if you are reading this, you can send a note or something back to me. I'll look forward to your correspondence. Until next time,_

_Farewell Stranger,_

**_StormcloakMC_**

**_A/N: Hi guys. Welcome to SkyBlock. This is at the end of the chapter I know. But there's not much to say. Anything that doesn't come from Minecraft comes from the Ex Nihilo mod. I didn't make the mod. Check it out if you plan on doing SkyBlock sometime soon. So, the Countries with the most views of this stories are as follows;_**

**_United States (13 Views)_**

**_Australia/China (2 views each)_**

**_United Kingdom, more precisely Scotland, and Singapore (1 View each)_**

**_That's a total of 19 Views in less than a day. That's motivation guys. Leave a review and follow/favourite, cause that's even more motivation for me guys. Leave a review in the Reviews section and go into the draw for a chance for your MC avatar to be put into this series as StormcloakMC's correspondent. By the Way, StormcloakMC is my personal Avatar and is used with my permission. So if you see me on a server, don't forget to say "Hi"._**


	3. Loneliness

_**Awakening**_

**A/N: Well you guys are devouring this story so here's another serving of it. Huh, food puns. What next. So far with the leading Countries we are at;**

**U.S (36 Views)**

**Aus (4 Views)**

**China (2 Views)**

**Scotland and Singapore (Still tied at 1 view each)**

**Thanks so much guys you guys are absolutely amazing.**

_**Day 3:Loneliness **_

_I wonder, is anybody actually finding and reading these diaries? Maybe, maybe not. It gets very lonely up here. I found myself talking to an ember from my lava. Yet, it's not so bad. I'm free to do as I please. No tax, no rent, nobody to tell me what to do. I don't need to worry about mining ores to sell to make money. I make my own food. Paradise. Or as it was said in Dante's time "Paradiso". It's wonderful up here. There is very little clouds, except when it rains. But human interaction is what keeps the brain sane. Hey, Zombies were once human, why not catch one and cage it and try and civilise it? So that's what I did today._

* * *

_The platform I made for the sand is a wonderful place for mobs to spawn. It is dark for most of the day since I closed in the walls. But even though I didn't light it up with torches mobs rarely spawn during the day. But there was a zombie inside there when I went down there. With me I had a hat made from the silk I got from harvesting silkworm infested trees. I knew that if Zombies wore hats that they wouldn't burn in the daylight. So, with great care to avoid the zombies arms, I slipped in and put it on his head and made him follow me out. His hunger forced him out to follow me. He followed me up the waterfall. With him still coming after me, I lead him into the small house I had made for him then ducked around him and placed a block down to block the doorway so we could still see each other yet he couldn't get out to hurt me._

_"Can you speak?" I asked him._

_"Mrghd." Was all he said. I translated that to mean "Food". Since I didn't have any meat, raw or cooked, I had to give him a piece of rotten flesh. He ate it with gusto._

_Once he'd finished he gave a happy hum and said, "Mrgh mu." I guess he was trying to say "Thank you". Nearly Articulate. So I said, No problem. He reached into his pocket and he pulled out three things. Well there was two of each thing he was giving me. There were two pink spawn eggs, pigs I believe, there were two carrots and two potatoes. He placed them on the block in front of him._

_"For me?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "Thank you." I said. I grabbed some dirt and cobble stone slabs and made another small island off of my main one and surrounded it with fences. I then spawned the pigs into the field I had made. Then I went over to my small farm and added two new rows, one for potatoes and one for carrots. The Zombie started clapping. I smiled at him and said, "What's red and green and goes 180 miles per hour?" He shrugged. "A Creeper in a blender!" He started laughing. So did I. We were such a funny sight. It got even funnier when my daily book turned up and landed on my head. Once he finished laughing, he pointed to it and said, "Bouk?" That was the first almost English Word I'd heard him say. I nodded at him and said, "Book."_

_"B-B-Book." He struggles with it, before finally getting it right. I clapped and he did a little happy dance. So I sat at the block while I write this, him looking over my shoulder. He's said the occasional word, like Zombie and Silkworm. After I finish this I'm going to use two of my new supply of carrots to breed the pigs, so we can have dinner. I want to make sure there are always at least two pigs so I can always breed them. I'll also roast some potatoes in my furnace for me and him too. I hope you enjoyed reading about my day._

_Signed,_

_StormcloakMC,_

_Zahaumby (He wanted to sign it too. It looks like I'm going to have to teach him to write too. He has so much to learn. I wonder what I'm going to name him.)_


	4. Zahaumby's First Day at Work

p style="text-align:  
center;"emstrongAwakening/strong/em/p 


End file.
